Cowboys and Cityslickers
by fictionfrek101
Summary: What are the girls not telling the guys, and why does Gabriella's father have to do with it? Troyella, Jelsi, Chaylor, Zepay, and RyanOC.
1. She did what?

This is my first story ,so tell me if you like my writing.

After The After Party 

"I had a good time, Troy"

"Me to" then he leaned for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"I've got to go, bye" Then she went into her house.

"Why did she do that?"

Sorry for the short chapter, find out why later in the story.


	2. school's out! aka I'm free

I hope you guys are liking this. But before I start the rest I would like to thank myfan12, for sending my first ever review.

5 months later, or the last day of school. 

" I'm FREE!" Chad yelled.

"Could you yell any louder?" asked Taylor.

"Yes" the guys (except Ryan) all, said at once.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" asked Gabriella.

" My parents are making me get a job," said Troy.

"Me to." Chad said. In fact all the guys did to, even Ryan.

" What about you girls?" Troy asked.

"Well." Said Kelise.

"Um." Taylor added.

"You see." continued Sharpay.

"Haha, a, well you see, um." Gabriella said, trying to tell the guys what they where doing this summer.

"What?" the guys all said confused. Then Kelise, got the courage, to tell the guys.


	3. Wait He does what?

Thanks, I love that you guys are liking this. I love that people like my first story ever thanks. So here you go.

"I guess, we should tell you." Kelise finally said.

"Yeah" agreed the girls.

"What?" The guys said all at once.

"Ok…."

"Every summer, for as long as I can remember, I've gone to my father's ranch, and you see…" started Gabriella.

"Wait, wait, wait. Your Father works at a ranch?" Troy interrupted.

"Yes, and he owns it. So anyways, every summer I go there, and I, well, I always invite…friends."

"Wait, aren't we your friends?" asked Troy.

"Well, yeah, but, you see. He wants me to invite my "girl friends", understand?"

"Why, only guys though?"

"Because. 1. He hires the guys, and 2. This isn't vacation. This is work! Taylor, Sharpay, Kelise, and I, are going to work there. UNDERSTAND?" She yelled, getting fed up with the guys.

"Yes" they all said scared. And that ended the conversation.

"I don't think I'm the only one who thinks that, I don't want the girls hanging around guys, without us being there." All the guys thought in their heads at the same time. Once the girls left, the guys started, talking.

"We can't let the girls, go alone." Chad stated.

"Why?" asked a confused Ryan.

"Because. If we let them go, they will meet someone. I don't know about you guys but, a like them." finished Chad.

"I guess you're right, but what are we going to do?", so they came up with a plan, of what they were going to do.


	4. some notes

**This are some NOTES for the rest of the story.**

**_These are the following COUPLES in the story……… so far._**

**Troy and Gabriella**

**Chad and Taylor**

**Jason and Kelise**

**Zeke and Sharpay**

**Mr. & Mrs. Bolton**

**Mr. & Mrs. Montez (they are not divorced, I will explain in another chapter.)**

_**Here are the other characters in this story.**_

_**Old characters**_

**Ryan**

_**New characters**_

**Melissa**

**Buck**

_**Here are the Horse's names.**_

**Clarésse (Gabriella's)**

**Diamond (Taylor's)**

**Princess (Sharpay)**

**Kelise (Kelise's)**

**Keira (Melissa's)**

**Roan (Buck's)**

**Eagle (Troy's)**

**Hoops (Chad's)**

**Bake (Zeke's)**

**Chief (Jason's)**

**Turtle (Ryan's)**

**Marcus (Gabriella's Dad's)**

**Things _COULD_ change, but I'm not saying anything.**


	5. Why didn't he come?

**I love all your reviews guys. But I would like to answer iLoVeZaCeFrOn's review. Something is going to happen once they get to the ranch, in fact 3, or 4 things are going to happen, starting from a little while after the girls arrive. To see what I mean read on.**

"**Wow! It's beautiful." Sharpay commented**

"**Yah." added Kelise**

"**Thanks, this is where I grew up, until my mom get transferred."**

"**Why didn't your dad go with you guys?" Taylor asked.**

"**I can answer that." Gabriella's mom said, "You see, Gabriella's father's family, has owned about 300 acres of land, (I don't know large that is.) And his family has owned for, about 100 years. Plus all of a sudden, ranching was raking in lots of money. So it was a hard decision to make, but in the end we made the right choice."**

"**Which was?"**

"**That Gabriella went with me, during the school year. Then she goes with her friends, if they wanted to, to her father's, during the summer break."**

"**Why? Though not, in the school year?" asked Kelise.**

"**Because, during the summer he needs more help, so."**

"**He lets me bring some friends, because he needs 5 girls to help, and 5 boys." interrupted Gabriella. **

"**But, there's only 4 of us girls, what about, the other girl, and the 5 boys?" asked Sharpay.**

"**I don't know, dad arranged it all."**

"**Oh." The girls said all at once.**

**Back at Troy's house.**

"**So everyone understands the plan?" Troy asked the guys (Chad, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, and himself.)**

"**Yes!" the guys all said at once.**

"**Good!" **


	6. some notes 2

**Some quick notes.**

**Troy hasn't been able to kiss Gabriella yet**

**All trys turned out like chapter 1**

**In chapter 3 Troy said "Why only guys?" it's suppose to be girls.**

**That's all for now.**


	7. he knows

**I love all the reviews! Thank you guys! I just got on summer break, so there will be more up dates. Now on with the story.**

"**Here we are." Gabriella's mom said, to the girls. They got out of the car, when they heard a voice.**

"**Gabriella!" They turned around, and saw a man.**

"**Dad! I'm so happy to see you!"**

"**I can tell." Her father said hugging her.**

"**Dad, this is Sharpay Evans, and."**

"**Ah the drama queen."**

"**How does he know?" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella.**

"**I've told him about you guys."**

"**Oh!"**

"**Anyways, this is Taylor Mackenzie, and Kelise, Kelise, I just remembered, I don't know her last name."**

"**It's ok." Assured Kelise.**

"**So the brainy ack, and the play maker."**

"**Yep."**

"**Um, sorry for butting in but, Gabriella said you hired 5 girls, and there's only 4 of us." **

"**I've got everything covered." He pointed to the door.**


	8. who's she?

**There was a girl with long brown hair wearing, a jean jacket, a white brown tank top, and brown boots, and a white cowboy hat, with a brown ribbon tied around it.**

"**Melissa!" Gabriella yelled.**

"**It's good to you Gabriella" Melissa smiled.**

"**Um, Gabriella, who's this?" Kelise asked.**

"**This is Melissa. My best friend." Said Gabriella.**

"**Your _BEST? _Friend?" asked Taylor.**

"**Yeah best friend." Sharpay asked.**

"**Oh, come on guys. I've known her, (and been friend with her,) since I was born. Plus how could I choose between you guys?" **

"**Your right." Sharpay said, "So what about the guys?"**

"**I'm glad you asked" a voice said from behind.**

"**Oh no! Not you!" Gabriella said.**


	9. who's he?

"**That's my hello?" said the guy.**

"**Gabriella? Who's this?" asked Taylor.**

"**Buck." Melissa, and Gabriella, both said.**

"**What does he have to do with anything?" asked Sharpay.**

"**He's my ex boyfriend." Gabriella said.**

"**Oh come on, Gabi, can't we make up?"**

"**1. No, 2. You know I hate being called Gabi. 3. No, 4. I have a boyfriend, and 5.NO!"**

"**What's so wrong about me?"**

"**You cheated on me!"**

"**It was only one time."**

"**With my best friend!"**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**My 5 best friends!"**

"**Sorry."**

"**Come on girls, Gabriella, and I, will show you, around. Let's leave this, this city slicker!"**

"**Take that back Melissa! If you know what's good for you." But they had I'll ready left.**

"**Dad? What about the other guys? You know the other 4." **

"**Well, actually, this year there, other than, Buck, there was no one in town. So at last moment, Buck was all ready settled when 5 guys, phone me up, and beg me to let all of them, to have the job, or none of them would come."**

"**Well I just more, the more to keep Buck away from me."**

"**Isn't "the more the merrier"?" asked Kelise.**

"**Not with Buck." Melissa, and Gabriella said. Then they heard honking.**

"**That would be them." Gabriella's dad said. They rushed outside. All the girls,(except Melissa,) was shocked of what they saw.**

"**What are you doing here?" asked Gabriella. **


	10. this is going to be ackward

"**That's the hi we get?" they said. The girls were shocked, standing in front of them was, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan.**

"**Gabriella who's this?" Melissa asked.**

"**Oh sorry. Melissa this is Jason, he's Kelise's boyfriend, Jason this is Melissa. This is Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke this is Melissa. This is Chad, this is Melissa, Taylor's boyfriend, Chad this is Melissa. And this is Troy my boyfriend, Troy this Melissa. And this is Ryan, Sharpay's brother."**

"**Hi."**

"**Hi." The guys said at the same time.**

"**Ah, Gabriella." Melissa whispered to Gabriella, "Don't you feel bad that you didn't invited Ryan's girlfriend?"**

"**He doesn't have a girlfriend."**

"**Really?" she said half to herself.**

"**Yes." Gabriella said sternly.**

"**Gabriella! Who's this?" Buck said angrily**

"**My boyfriend, Buck."**

"**And who's he?" Troy asked.**

"**I'm her boyfriend!" Buck said.**

"**What?"**

"**He's my ex boyfriend, who doesn't what to be my ex."**

" **Oh great this is going to be awkward." Melissa said.**


	11. their hopeless!

**The public has spoken. I have 20 reviews. But cheerleader 550, don't email me privately. Send a review first, and then let me do that. That goes for everyone. The next chapter I promise is below. But just to remind you what happened last time. One last note, during the course of the, everyone looks like an idiot (except, Melissa, Gabriella, and Buck (their trained ropers/riders). **

"**Who's he?" Troy asked.**

"**I'm her boyfriend!" Buck said.**

"**What?"**

"**He's my ex boyfriend, who doesn't want to be my ex."**

"**Oh great this is going to be awkward." Melissa said.**

**And awkward it was, Gabriella and Melissa tried to teach everyone what to do, but don't even get me started. Jason put the saddle on backwards, when they were roping, Taylor thought they were hurting, the cows. And Chad got tied up in the ropes.**

**And you could tell Ryan liked Melissa, especially this one time. Ryan was walking to the house, and saw Melissa riding, and couldn't stop watching her. He didn't stop walking, and walk right into one of the houses pillars (but he was ok.)**

**Buck and Troy of course hated each other, and Buck's flirting increased. Until one day he crossed the line. In fact Troy and Gabriella, probably wouldn't be together now, if it wasn't for Sharpay's cell phone. **


	12. tell me about Melissa

"**Gabriella!" Gabriella heard someone calling her name, while she brushed, Clarésse. She turned around and Sharpay was coming towards her.**

"**What's up?"**

"**I want you to tell me about Melissa."**

"**Why?" Sharpay cocked her head to the side, pointing to Ryan. They watched him walk into the poll, again.**

"**Oh ok. Melissa is really great. She smart and funny, she's a great rider. She's…"**

"**Gabriella!" Melissa shouted running, err riding towards them. **

"**What's up?" **

"**This!"**

"**It's about time I was starting to get worried."**

"**Worried about what?" Troy said coming from behind.**

"**This!"**

"**Red Road (that's the town their in) Riding Competition. What's that?"**

"**Boy, you've got lots to learn." Melissa said.**

**So for the short chapter. But I'm busy with my new story. I'll update while I can. My new story is really important. Read it to find out why. It's called, Secrets, Lies, and an Unbroken Curse. It's pirates of the Caribbean, fan fiction. **

**In the next chapter of this story, you'll learn what the competition is, and how Buck crosses the line. **


	13. horror

"**I don't understand what this is." Troy said.**

"**It's a riding competition. I've been doing it since I was 7. This is my 10th year of doing this. Every time I win."**

"**She's the best rider in the country."**

"**Never have I win, or even entered a national competition."**

"**Still you are. Now let's go we've got training to do."**

**The weeks went by and she trained. Now one day Buck crossed the line with Gabriella.**

**Troy needed to go to the sable to wash, and groom Eagle. But when he entered the sable, he saw an awful sight.**

**Buck and Gabriella where making out!**

**(Horror music plays) cliffhanger. Hehehe I'm so evil. What happens next? find out soon. **


	14. sharpay's cell phone

I got reviews that were saying. What? She wouldn't do that! It will all be explained in this chapter.

**Gabriella and Sharpay were talking about Melissa. **

"**Why do you keep asking me about her? I told you she's good. And you should be happy that your brother likes her."**

"**I know it's just I don't want her hurting my brother."**

"**Believe me she won't. She…"**

"**Ahem!" They turned to see Buck in the doorway of the stable.**

"**What do you want?" Sharpay asked in a cold voice. The girls learned to hate him, over the weeks.**

"**I want to talk to Gabi."**

"**Stop calling me that!"**

"**Sharpay could you please leave?"**

"**Sure." She said suspiciously. She started to walk out, but slipped in between a stall in front of the door. Then toke out her cell phone and pressed record. And recorded the "conversation".**

"**Well Gabi. I still can't believe you like that Troy."**

"**Well I do. Now go away."**

"**Oh Gabi, don't be so hard. You know you want me."**

"**I don't, now go…"**

**Buck kissed her. **

"**Get off!" she tried to say. But she couldn't get away. **

**And Sharpay for a minute though they were making out. Then she realized that the moving Gabriella was doing, was her trying to get away.**

**Then Troy walked in. But no one noticed. They didn't notice that he left also.**

**Then Buck finally pulled away. "I told you."**

**Then Gabriella slapped him hard on the face, and stormed out. Then Buck walked out to. Neither of them noticed Sharpay.**

**When they left, Sharpay stepped out of her hiding place. Then she pushed a button, on her cell phone that made it stop filming.**


	15. I saw you aka I saw you!

"**I hate Buck! I hate Buck! I hate Buck!" Gabriella said coming out of the stable. Then she spotted Troy. "Troy!"**

**He didn't answer her.**

"**Troy?"**

"**What do you want?" He asked in a rude tone.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**You thought that you could make out with Buck, and not get caught did you?"**

"**You saw that?"**

"**Yes I did! You told me you hated Buck. Then you turn around and make out with him!"**

"**He kissed me!"**

"**And you kissed back!"**

"**No I didn't! I tried to pull away!"**

"**No you didn't!" Troy yelled.**

**Then she turned around, ran home and cried on her bed. That's when Sharpay, and Melissa, came in.**

"**Gabriella, Sharpay told me what happened."**

"**It's not my fault he…"**

"**I know I saw."**

"**But you weren't there."**

"**I recorded it on my cell phone." Sharpay said.**

"**Troy will never believe me."**

"**Maybe the others will. Maybe they will." **


	16. it died

"**What do you mean you don't believe me?"**

"**I'm sorry, but I've know Troy longer than you. So I trust him more." Taylor said.**

"**But I'm your best friend."**

"**I'm sorry, Gabriella." She walked away.**

"**Well I can see who my friends are."**

**Kelise, Sharpay, and Melissa were the only ones who believed her.**

"**I know. Who don't we show Troy the video from your cell phone?" Kelise suggested.**

"**Yeah! That would work."**

**The 4 girls found Troy.**

"**Listen Troy before you jump to conclusions…" Melissa started.  
**

"**I think he already did." Kelise interrupted.**

"**There's something you should she."**

"**What?"**

**Sharpay held out her cell phone, and pressed play.**

**That's when it died.**

"**What? This can't be happening."**

"**You haven't charged it since you came to the ranch."**

"**Nice." **

**He walked away.**

"**Let's go train for the completion." Melissa said.**

"**Sure." Then Gabriella sighed, and walked away with Melissa.**

"**We've got to get Troy and Gabriella back together!"**

"**I think so to. But what are we going to do?" Kelise asked.**

"**Don't worry. I'm excellent at making plans."**

"**Tell me about it."**

**And they made the plan.**

**A/n: I don't know the plan yet.**

**What happens next? Find out next time. **


	17. going

**I won't up date till Saturday because I'm at camp.**


	18. mistakes

**Guys I made some mistakes in my stories.**

**Chapter 3**

**I meant to say girls instead of guys.**

**I spell Kelise because before I was pointed out the mistake I put it on autocorrect the way it is.**

**It's supposed to be I like them. **

**Chapter 9**

**They say Buck's name coldly.**

**Melissa says City Slicker like it's bad, (it's meant to be an insult.)**

**Melissa was one of the five friends of Gabriella.**

**Instead of I'll it's meant to be all.**

**It's supposed to be the more, the more to keep buck away from me.**

**Chapter 20**

**The whole thing was a chapter from another one of my stories. But now I'm taking time off of it till this one is finished. I promise you.**

**6000 was supposed to be about my 6000 hit.**

**Now I will finish my story.**

**FictionFrek101 **


	19. the forest

**The competition came and went, Gabriella won but wasn't very happy. Troy wouldn't talk to, or even look at her. Buck gloated over it. Buck did it so much that she punched him and she broke his nose.**

**Kelsi and Sharpay came up with a plan. There was a dance after the competition, and there was karaoke. They paid the guy who picked the people to pick Troy and Gabriella, and make them sing _"The start of something new." _But that never happened, because the day of the dance something happened.**

"**Melissa I'm going for a ride."**

"**Where?"**

"**The forest."**

**Her eyes widened. Gabriella's father owned a part of the forest. No one ever went in there because it was dangerous. Well they did go but not without someone else, and a flare gun, and other things. They brought them so if something happened they could survive. There were wolfs, and other dangerous things. **

"**Ok I'll come with you."**

"**No I'll go alone."**

"**Ok. Who are you and what have you done to Gabriella?"**

"**Melissa."**

"**Sorry, but I only know a smart Gabriella."**

"**I need time alone."**

"**So you choose the forest? Very smart. I hope you can think when the wolfs are tearing you apart."**

"**Melissa I'll be fine."**

"**Fine!"**

"**She'll be fine." She thought after she left. But something pulled her to the sable. That something was Sharpay.**

"**What are you doing?" Melissa asked, when they got in the stable.**

"**You said the forest is dangerous. We can't let Gabriella go alone."**

"**I'm liking you more and more each day."**

"**Good let's go!" **

**They slowly followed Gabriella.**

**Later Gabriella's thoughts were disturbed when she heard a horse.**

**She turned around.**

"**I told you I'm fine!"**

"**I know, I know! It's just…" Then Melissa, and Gabriella heard a sound.**

"**Did you hear that?" Gabriella asked in a scared voice.**

"**It was probably Sharpay."**

"**Sharpay isn't here!" Gabriella said looking back.**

**Melissa looked too.**

**That's when the wolfs came.**


	20. nice Buck, or maybe not

**Kelsi had been grooming her horse Kelsi. Troy and Ryan were also grooming Eagle, and Turtle.**

**Then Sharpay rode in as fast as she could.**

"**What's wrong?" Ryan asked.**

"**Gabriella and Melissa. Are in the forest."**

"**So?"**

"**So? You say so." Buck said coming in.**

"**Did you hear something?"**

"**Troy listen…"**

"**Why should I?"**

"**I know I'm mean to people, but when it comes to the forest."**

"**What's so bad about the forest?" Kelsi asked.**

"**Wolfs. They are very vicious, but will kill you."**

"**The wolves are there."**

"**We've got to go now!"**

**A/n: Buck isn't going to be nice here.**

**Sharpay, Kelsi, Buck, Ryan, and Troy, saddled up.**

**Everyone got ahead of Buck, and Troy was behind him, so he didn't see that Buck made the wrong turn.**

"**Stay here, I'll go find the others." Buck said.**

"**Ok."**

**Buck left.**

"**Why am I doing this? Gabriella cheated on me with him and I'm going to save her with his help? Why am I doing this?"**

**Then he fell asleep. And as if it was meant to happen his mind flooded with memories.**

**He woke up with a start he heard a scream. It sounded like Gabriella.**

**Eagle wasn't called Eagle for no reason. Troy and Eagle had grown to like each other so Troy wasn't thrown off when eagle was running.**

**When they got to Gabriella and Melissa, Eagle and Turtle totally chased the wolfs away and saved everyone.**

**They all rode home, and Troy told everyone about what Buck did, but Gabriella thought that Troy would be back as her boyfriend. But he wouldn't.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because."**

"**Because why?"**

"**Because you cheated on me."**

"**I didn't."**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**What does it take to show you that a didn't?"**

**Then they heard the bleep that saved their relationship.**


	21. the end?

"**What is that beeping noise?" Melissa asked.**

"**That's my cell phone." Sharpay said.**

"**But I thought it had a different ring." Gabriella said.**

"**It does, but when it dies the phone chargers its self. And that means it's done."**

"**Fantastic." Troy said then started to walk away.**

"**Wait!" Melissa said grabbing Sharpay's cell phone.**

"**Hey!" **

"**Sorry. Troy wait!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you need to see this."**

**Melissa showed Troy the video, and they told him the truth, and everything. Troy finally got to kiss Gabriella at the dance that night, they sang _the start of something new_, and everyone stopped fighting.**

**Ryan got the nerve to ask Melissa to go with him. And to everyone's surprise she said yes.**

**Anyway the summer break was soon over, and everyone was packing.**

"**Hey next year came back you were the best help I've ever got. Ever if you are city slickers." Mr. Montez said.**

**Then Melissa came running towards them.**

"**Gabriella!"**

"**What?"**

"**Look at this!"**

**She looked at the papers.**

**Melissa Miranda Brooke was herby be accepted into _the America exchange student program_. (I made that up, so if there is one I didn't know.) The school she has been accepted into is East High, in Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

"**Oh my gosh."**

"**What?" Mrs. Montez asked. Gabriella handed her the papers. "Need a lift?"**

"**But you don't have room."**

"**I do." Mrs. Bolton was there.**

"**I could take one of the girls."**

**So everyone went back to New Mexico.**

**For another year, this time as seniors.**

**The End or is it?**


	22. sequel?

**Sorry guys but this is the end. But if you want a sequel click the little purple button. But don't expect it as fast as my other story's sequel, because I knew what I was doing. But if you want it, I'll give it to you.**


End file.
